The New Power Of3 or 4
by LaDiDaDa
Summary: After Prue and certainly after Piper, Phoebe, and Paige their daughters now take on the roles of the new Charmed Ones. See if they go through the same trails and tribulations as their mothers did.
1. Cast

**The ****Cha****rmed ****Ones**

Full Name: Tatiana Careen Halliwell-Turner

Parents: Phoebe Halliwell & Cole Turner

Nick Name: Tati

Age: 16

Favorite People: My mom, my little siblings, all my aunts, my cousins, my friends, and Hunter Jay

Favorite Place: Home, room, kitchen, outside, park, and Skate Park.

Siblings: Younger sister Giuliana, age 8 & Younger brother Kevin, age 10.

Aunts: Prue, Piper, and Paige.

Uncles: Andy, Leo, and Richard.

Grandparents: Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet

Great-Grandmother: Penny Halliwell

Powers: Shimmering, fire throwing (season 4/ not permanent), premonitions, energy balls, and levitation.

Things She Loves to do: be at the skate park with her fiends, being with some of her family, and hanging out at the nearest fast food restaurant.

Personality: tomboy, can be kind of girly, smart, athletic, stubborn, and sometimes mean. She loves her skateboard and her lap top she loves to be around her aunt Piper, She is going out with Hunter Jay(Zolar), who is really half-demon like Cole, but she doesn't know it yet. When she is mad she will leave the room and go to her own.

Samantha Montana

Full Name: Samantha Melinda Matthews-Montana

Parents: Paige Matthews and Richard Montana

Nick Name: Sammi.

Age: 15

Favorite People: My mom, my dad, my boyfriend Michael Bekwith, my aunt Phoebe, my uncle Andy, my sister, and everyone else in my family

Favorite Place: Her room and the attic.

Siblings: Younger sister Alicia 17

Aunts: Piper, Pheobe, and Prue.

Uncles: Leo, Cole, and Andy

Great-Grandmother: Penny Halliwell

Grandparents: Patty Halliwell and Samuel Wilder

Powers: Glamouring, Telekinesis, Orbing and Healing

Things She Loves to do: She loves to be with her family, she loves to be outside, she loves to be at the beach, and she loves to go watch basketball games. She loves to practice her magic and cast spells whenever she has free time.

Personality: Smart, Quiet, Serious sometimes, and Loving. She loves to be with her family .She is really serious almost all the time but she can be very fun and helpful when not in a bad mood. She loves her family very much and would give her life up for her family. She loves to be outside and be by the beach. She loves to be with her younger sister and will be spotted with her a lot.

Statisis: Single and loving it...

Alyssa Halliwell-Wyatt

Full Name: Alyssa Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt

Parents: Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and Leo Wyatt

Nick Name: Aly

Age: 17

Favorite People: Her boyfriend Brendan. Her best friend and cousin Alesha. Her aunt Paige, Tatiana and Jessie.

Favorite Place: Her bedroom, the basement and the shopping center.

Siblings: Older brother Wyatt age 21 and older brother Chris age20

Aunts: Prue, Pheobe, and Paige.

Uncles: Andy, Cole, and Richard

Great-Grandmother: Penny Halliwell

Grandparents: Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennet

Powers: freezing, orbing objects, orbing, and blowing up things.

Things she loves to do: to go at Alesha's, to use her magic with Jessie and Tatiana, to talk on the phone and to hang with her friends. To see her younger family members at school. She often baby-sits her little cousins. She likes to go shopping with her cousin Jessie and Tatiana. To be with Brendan and to go out with him.

Personality: She is very popular at school and she likes to be with her cousins. She is very mature, loving, she is a very good student, she wants to become somebody very helpful like her father, she likes when there is action, and to help her aunts and her mother to fight against demons.

Statisis: She has a whiteligther boyfriend named Brendan Sanders who she loves a lot.

Jessie Truddeau

Full Name: Jessica Paige Halliwell-Truddeau

Parents: Prue Halliwell- Truddeau and Andy Truddeau

Nick Name: Jessie

Age: 18

Favorite People: Her cousin Alyssa, Her aunt Pheobe and Piper, Her uncle Cole, and her mother and younger sib.

Siblings: Big brother Danny age 20, Little Sister Rosie, age 8

Aunts: Piper, Pheobe, and Paige.

Uncles: Leo, Cole, and Richard

Great-Grandmother: Penny Halliwell

Grandparents: Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett

Powers: Telekinesis, and Astral Projection

Things She Loves to do: Cheerleading, playing with her lil sister, hanging with her friends/her boy friend, and talking on the phone.

Personality: Stubborn, Outgoing, can get any guy at school, is a cheerleader, and is the most popular girl at school, she is very energetic, and loves to watch horror movies, she is kind and loving, but once you get on her bad side beware, she also keeps every thing about her locked up.

Statisis: trying to find the perfect guy


	2. There Something About Those Halliwells

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own the characters or settings from "Charmed"--they are all owned by Spelling Productions and the WB, now the CW, but I really love the show.

**Chapter One- Something Very Wicca This Way Comes **

The rain was pouring down San Francisco, as a taxi pulled up to the old Victorian manor at 1329 Prescott Street. The young girl got out of the taxi, and paid him. As she went up the stairs she dropped her keys, she picked it up. As she opened the door she yelled "Hello, anyone home! Sorry I'm late." "I'm in the conservatory, Tatiana" yelled 17 year-old Alyssa Halliwell. "Hey, what are you doing." asked 16 year-old Tatiana Halliwell, "Oh, nothing I'm just looking through some old things I found in my mom's room." "Oh, I see aunt Piper was quite a packrat." Alyssa couldn't but laugh. As Alyssa was taking out all the things out of the box, Tatiana couldn't help but notice an Ouija board. She picked it up, and brushed the dust off. "Hey look at this." Tati said. "That's strange; I never knew my mom was into this." "I know," as both cousins continue to unpack, they heard the door open. "Alyssa, are you?" "Yeah, Jessie I'm in the conservatory with Tatiana."18 year-old Jessica Halliwell went inside and saw both her cousins. "Hey Jessie, how was your day at college?" "Fine, what are you doing?" "Oh, this?" "I'm just cleaning up my mom's room, and look what we found." Alyssa showed her the Ouija board. She said nothing. "Hey Jessie!" Tatiana said as she walked in with a glass of iced tea. "Hello, Tatiana." Jessie said coldly. "Hello to you too." as she walked to the small coffee table and set down the glass, she had a sudden to open the board, and she did. As she looked at the Ouija board, she noticed a tiny inscription at the corner of the board. It said _"__**To my dear daughter and lovely nieces: I leave you this Ouija board in your trustful hands. In your lifetime you will experience wonderful and awful things. An amazing destiny awaits you three. Remember the power of three will set you free. Blessed be. Love Mom/Aunt Piper**__." _"You know what, Alyssa I think I'm going to ask the board a question." "Oh, please Tati; don't tell me you actually believe in those things." "Well no, but I'm just going to do it for fun." "Whatever." Tatiana proceeded to asking the Ouija board a question. "Where is the Family treasure?" "That is the stupidest question you could ask a Ouija board." "Shut up, I don't see you coming up with any good quest…." before Tatiana could finish her statement the pointer shifted to the letter "A". "Oh my God" "Alyssa, come here quickly." "What do you want now?" "Th---Th---Th—the pointer just moved!" "Yeah right, you and your lame jokes and tricks." "I'm serious, it moved by it self." "Stop it, Tatiana your scaring the hell out of me." As they continued their arguing, Jessica came down stairs to make a cup of coffee, she couldn't help but stop buy the conservatory to hear the arguing. "Hey what's going on here?" "Tatiana really freaking me out, she said the pointer on the Ouija board moved by itself." "Please you know she said that to get attention, she'll do any to get attention, isn't that right Tatiana?" Tatiana was surprised. "That isn't true Jessie and you know it." "Yeah, like I'm going to believe you." As the three cousins kept on arguing the pointer shifted to the letter "T", "Hey, guys look, I'm not doing it!" All three girls turned to see the pointer shifted. The three were shocked and scared. The pointer shifted again to the letter "T". "I'm gonna go get a piece of paper and a pen", then Tati ran into the kitchen. The pointer again moved to the letter "I". "What did she ask it?" "Uh, something about family treasure, I think." Tatiana came back with a notepad and pen. The pointer moved one final time to the letter "C". "A-T-T-I-C." Alyssa said curiously. Tatiana wrote it down. "Um, guys that spells "Attic"." "What does that mean?" Jessica said


	3. Surprises

"I mean you're really not going up to the attic are you?" Alyssa said. "Aren't you interested in finding out what up there; I mean I've never been able to open that door. It's always been lock." Tatiana said. "I don't have time now, I need to get prepared for tomorrow's interview, and I need a good night sleep." Jessie said "Yeah, me too." "Good night." Everyone went to sleep.

It was abut 2:25 am, and Tatiana couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the 'secret' that was up in the attic, she decided to go check it out herself. She opened the door to her room quietly to make sure that she didn't wake anyone in the house.

As she walk up to the attic, she could hear the thunder and see the lighting out from the window. She went up to the attic, and try to open the door, but couldn't. So she decided to leave, but as she was leaving the door suddenly swung open. "What the hell." She turned around, and headed in. As she walked in she noticed that the light from the moon was shining on a very old wooden trunk. Tatiana couldn't help but go see what was inside. As she approached, a clash of lighting hit the window, she jumped. Tatiana opened it. Inside was a very old book. She picked it up, and touched the soft leather cover. In front, was a hand-crafted Triqutea. She opened it to the first page, it had the words 'THE BOOK OF SHADOWS' "Hmm, the Book of Shadows." She turned to the next page and started to read the **To Invoke the Power of Three **spell. "**Hear now the words of the Witches, The secrets we hid in the night, The oldest of Gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, We call upon the ancient power Bring your powers to us cousins three, We want the power, Give us the power**" After she read she said "Ok, that was weird." As she left the attic, little did she noticed that downstairs the chandelier, was shaking and a blue-white orb-like light was shining in the center.

TBC……….


End file.
